


Black Feather

by AliNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNovak/pseuds/AliNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas dies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Feather

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to apologize if it is bad written. English is not my first language so, sorry.

Dean grabbed the black feather that was lying on his desk. He set his weary eyes on it while his fingers felt the softness. The sound of footsteps coming through the corridor was getting closer but he was so distracted to hear it, only Sam's voice got his attention.

"Hey." Sam said as he appeared at the door with his laptop in hands. Dean put the feather in his jacket's pocket quickly and cleared his throat.

"Have you found us a case?" He said as he ran fingers through his hair.

"I thing so. Woman's heart ripped out but-" He looked away from the screen and looked at Dean noticing his watery eyes.

"So, werewolf." He affirmed as he cleared his throat again.

"You ok?" Sam asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah." He made a pause. "Where is it?"

"Illinois."

"Alright. Let's go."

Dean got up from the seat where he had been for the last couple of hours and left the room. Sam didn't insist. He knew that his brother was going through a bad moment because he was feeling the same way but they had made a silent agreement of not talking about it. Besides, Dean have never been a fan of talking about feelings. 

They arrived to Illinois in a few hours. It was an easy case. The whole FBI thing and hunting took them two days, in that lapse they didn't talk about anything but the case, but in their way to the bunker Dean just couldn't handle it anymore. He parked and got out of the car. He slammed the door and walked to the trunk. Sam hesitated for a minute but he got out too. He walked slowly to his brother. Dean was looking at the black feather again.

"Dean." Sam started. "I know you're not ok but you don't have to do this alone."

Dean didn't answer. He was trying to hold his tears so hard.

Sam sighed before he could continue. "I can't believe he's gone."

The last time they had seen Cas was in a fight against a bunch of angels, and that was what bothered Dean the most. No demons. No monsters. Just angels. They were Cas' family once but not anymore. Castiel's family were the Winchesters. An angel blade was enough to kill him. A time ago Cas could've fought it but maybe he was tired. Maybe he didn't want to kill more angels.

"I miss him too. I think I always will." Sam sighed again. "God. I just can't fucking believe it yet."

Dean remembered Cas' broken wings burning into the ground and then he just broke in tears.

They gave him a hunter funeral. They didn't keep anything from him, just a black feather that Dean picked up from the burned ground.

"We have to let him go." Sam finished.

Dean raised his teary eyes to fight his brother for that last comment but he just discovered that Sam was crying too. He ducked his head again and looked at the feather.

"We're gonna find those bastards and we're gonna kill them. God! We're gonna give them hell." Dean finally said with a rough tone.

"Damn right." Sam answered.

He meant it. They have learned that vengeance isn't good but man! This time was necessary.

Dean raised his head. The sun was going down and the wind was blowing hard. He grabbed the black feather very hard to not let it go. He looked at Sam and Sam gave him a sad smile.

"Just let him go."

Dean looked at  _that_ black feather one last time and then he opened his hand slowly. The wind took the feather away and both men watch it disappear in the horizon.


End file.
